


A Monster in the Closet

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Castiel doesn’t like being considered just Dean’s imaginary friend, so he claims him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Monster in the closet alpha!Cas loves omega!Dean, but Dean hasn't paid attention to him since he outgrew monsters. But when Dean is on the phone with Charlie talking about finding an alpha, Cas freaks and decides it's time to claim his boy and make him start paying attention again.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Castiel growled under his breath as he listened to his Dean talk to someone on the phone. Talking about finding an Alpha. Castiel was his Alpha, didn’t Dean remember? When Dean was little he respected Cas, even though Cas himself had been young. Now Dean wasn’t afraid of him anymore, didn’t seem to even remember him.

Castiel had enough. Dean was his, and he would take him if he had to.

The moment Dean hung up the phone, Castiel burst out of the closet and leapt on the bed, snarling as he pinned his omega.

“C-Cas?” Dean stammered, staring up at him. “B-but, you’re not real, you’re imaginary.”

“I am not imaginary,” Castiel snapped, ripping at the omega’s clothes. “I will prove it!”

Dean tried to object and fight back, but the Alpha monster had him completely over powered. Cas quickly had him stripped naked, his own clothes long gone. Dean gasped as the Alpha pressed his fingers inside the omega’s channel, stretching him open. Dean moaned, realizing what was happening, and how little control he had over his body’s reaction to it.

Castiel yanked his fingers free and drove his cock in it’s place, thrusting hard as he claimed his omega. His teeth sunk into Dean’s neck, marking him for all to see.

Dean moaned and jerked as his Alpha fucked him. This was everything he’d wanted in an Alpha, and he’d been right here the whole time. He whimpered in pain and pleasure as Castiel’s knot filled him, and he was soon coming hard.

Castiel came with a long groan, slumping over Dean. “Mine,” he growled, hips still jerking as his seed filled the omega.

"Yeah,” Dean said, breathless. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
